It hit me hardLike a baseball bat
by SkittleColfer
Summary: Come on Hummel" Puck said arms folded "It’s long and hard … should be easy for you to pick up" When Puck and Kurt get stuck in a cupboard...they find out much more about each other and themselves... **I suck at making up summaries**


**I am sorry about my 'where's' and 'there's' I am not that good at grammar I suppose. Well I had a new idea for a fanfic so I decided to write. Let me know what you think, and if you have any improvements.**

"Come on Hummel" Puck said arms folded "It's long and hard … should be easy for you to pick up"

There was sniggers from the other "dumb jocks"

Kurt picked up the baseball bat. Coach Tanaka wanted the boys to try out new things. So baseball was on that card.

Kurt gave the bat a few practise swings. Whilst Tanaka sat on a foldy chair eating a sandwich bigger than Kurt's face.

Kurt groaned thinking about all the calories. He looked forward at the pitcher 'Dave Karofsky'.

He bent his knees and swing the bat as Dave launched the ball at him.

****

_Darkness…_

_There was a frog coming towards Kurt who was for some reason in his bedroom closet. _

_Kurt picked up the frog and dressed it in a mini Armani coat._

_Then Finn walked in, he wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed his neck. He whispered._

"_Our baby…Drizzle" And looked at the frog._

_Kurt looked at Finn and smiled, he then looked back at the frog… which now had Rachel Berry's _

_face on it._

_Not a bad resemblance Kurt thought._

_He looked back at Finn who had a wide eyed look on his face, he grabbed the frog and began to kiss it. _

_It slowly turned into Rachel._

"_Finn I thoug-"_

"Kurt!"

****

The ball had smacked right onto Kurt's petit face.

All the players stood and stared at Kurt for a couple of minutes in shock, some even laughed.

"Right on target" Dave shouted as he clapped hands with Rick, another jock.

Puck looked at Dave, Dave smirked.

_God, he's a bastard._

"Kurt!" Finn shouted pushing past Puck, Puck ran behind Finn to Kurt.

"Puckerman where are you going?"

"To help Kurt…" Puck said running.

"Leave the fag" Dave shouted.

Puck ignored him and reached Kurt…

Kurt's eyes flickered as Finn shook him violently.

"Man don't do that" Puck said, he reached over and patted Kurt's cheek.

"KURT!" Finn shouted.

Puck gave Finn his what-the-fuck-man? Look.

Kurt's eyes shot opened and he shot up, into a sitting position.

He rubbed his head.

He turned to look at the two jocks.

"Finn…" He smiled a gooey happy smile all the girls who were in love with Finn got.

_Why does __everyone__ like Finn? I mean I'm a stud…What has Finn got that I don't have "class" _Puck could imagine Kurt saying.

"…Puck" He sneered slightly at the name.

Puck rolled his eyes.

Coach Tanaka was out of his chair and was wobbling over to the boys.

"What happened? Get back up and play…Finn your on" He said, Puck watched as Kurt studied Tanaka's to tight shorts, he smirked when Kurt made a gagging sound.

"But Coach I can't leave-"

"Puck'll take care of him now go"

Finn stood up and gave an apologetic smile at Kurt (which Kurt's heart raced to).

"Puck take him to the nurses office or something…" Tanaka walked away.

****

Puck leaned forward, and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"What are you doing?" Kurt said raising his left eyebrow.

"I'm helping you fag"

"Well don't touch me"

"Fine have it your way…But we all know you want me to touch you" Puck winked at the smaller boy.

Kurt stood up, he folded his arms and scoffed.

Puck followed the smaller teen inside the school building.

_God Hummel has a nice ass…_ Puck thought, as he watched the smaller boy strut into the lockers_…wait…what I did not just say Hummel had a nice ass…_?.

Kurt looked in the mirror and fixed his hair.

"What are you doing now?" He watched as the smaller boy took a towel and walked into the showers.

"I'm going for a shower Puck" He said rolling his eyes.

Just the thought that Kurt would be naked in a few seconds, sent Puck wild.

"Okay don't be to long faggot, I have a hot cougar to do" Puck said, making himself think of him getting a blowjob off of a woman with huge breasts.

_Why…isn't this sending me wild…_Puck thought.

Puck sat on the bench.

He listened to the other teen humming in the shower.

Just then Dave, Finn and the others walked in.

"…Did ya see the fag?"

"Ano"

They sneered at Puck.

"Why did you help him…you turning into a poof?"

"Shut up" Puck said.

"Oh my god! You are" Mike laughed.

Kurt walked out with a towel on. His eyes widened at the other boys who were there. His face blushed at the site of Finn.

"Speak of the poof…" Dave said sniggering…

* * *

Once they were dressed, Kurt strutted up to Finn

"Thank you, for helping me" He smiled.

"Your welcome" His face went blank "Actually it was mostly Puck…"

Kurt scoffed at the name.

"But anytime dude" he said putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt's face went pink at the sheer touch.

Finn walked away.

"Yo Hummel…" A familiar voice said.

"Aren't you gonna thank me?"

Kurt looked Puck up and down "No"

He began to walk away when rough hands grabbed him.

Puck looked at Dave, Rick, Paul and four others as they hauled Kurt into the equipment cupboard.

"What the fuck man?" Puck said following, trying to tell them to let go.

Just then rough hands pushed him in to.

"Have 'fun' fags" And the door slammed in there faces.

Puck banged on the door for what seemed like an hour, it was locked.

He looked at Kurt who was sitting on the ground where they had thrown him.

"So…" Puck said sitting beside Kurt who was now fixing himself.

"What now?" Kurt asked.

**Let me know what you thank, reviews appreciated ^^ And thanks to Sammie for helping me.**


End file.
